


As You Can See

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Series: Rhinktober 2019 [15]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Coming Untouched, Dildos, Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: There's reasons why they aren't allowed to take their blindfolds home anymore.





	As You Can See

**Author's Note:**

> Day nineteen
> 
> Prompt: bondage

Link can't see. It's not his blindfold from the show. No, they've been banned from bringing those home after Rhett's turned up with a not so mysterious stain on it. They'd been forced to go buy their own. Deep blue silk for Link and rich brown leather for Rhett.

In addition to the blindfold over his face, he has soft cuffs around his wrists to match. They're bound to the bed frame above his head.

Rhett takes his time admiring the view, Link's arms intermittently flexing against the ties. His legs are free, splayed wide. His toes tap restlessly into air. The lean lines of his body perfectly draw him in, pointing like arrows to the trimmed thatch of hair at his crotch and the long, red cock rising from it. He likes when they do this, having Link at his mercy. It's undeniably hot but also warms him deep inside, the level of trust to submit to this.

He's largely quiet, small noises here and there. Very little to clue Link in. Rhett has himself spread open, slowly fucking himself with a small dildo. _ Just a little warm up_, he thinks with a smirk.

Link must be able to hear some of the soft, slick sounds, his mouth hangs open and he strains toward it. "Rhett, baby, whatchu doin?"

It's a miracle he's been quiet this long. Rhett rolls his eyes. "Wouldn't you like ta know?"

A whine. "_Yes, _ I would."

He just laughs.

"Come on, baby, please? Talk to me. Tell me what you're doin. You touchin yourself?"

He hits that spot that makes his legs jump. "Yeah."

"You touchin your cock? Stroking yourself? Or are you fucking yourself, huh, baby?"

Another laugh, but breathless this time. "That ain't the game we're playin."

"Rheeeett."

"You'll see."

Link snorts. "No I won't. As you can see, I can't."

His exasperation is audible but without words. Fine. He sets his toy aside. "Damnit, Link."

He looks a strange combination of sheepish and sly, his sharp little teeth glinting up at him.

Rhett crawls along Link's side, the bed dipping beneath him as he goes. His fingertips ghost up his thigh, down through the little patch of hair on his chest. He kisses his ribs and slowly swings a leg over his body.

Link spreads his legs enough to touch one of Rhett's knees with the outside of his thigh. His voice is low and sweet now, "There you are, honey."

He hums, touching Link again, exploring his chest and belly. He gets some lube in his hand and deploys his plan of attack. Leaning forward, he holds Link's face with one hand and kisses him, filthy and deep. Just when he's really into it, he sneaks his slick hand beneath him to Link's dick, strokes him twice, long and slow. Before Link can do more than groan into his mouth, he's sinking down on his length. His teeth catch Link's lower lip and pulls at it gently as he bottoms out.

"Good golly, Rhett," he's a little strained, hands fisted around his bindings and drawn tight.

He laughs a little high and smooches his man once more, rolling his hips. "You ready, baby?" His satisfied smirk discernible in his voice.

Link's struggling to push up into him, squirming. "Yeah, you gonna ride me, babe?"

Rhett pulls himself up and rocks in Link's lap. He starts slow, finding just the right angle and grinding tight.

"Wish I could see you, watch you move on my cock. You don't know how bad I wanna touch you, darlin." He reaches uselessly, fingers clutching at air.

"I got an idea," he moans. He gradually builds to a punishing pace, enough to have him heaving for breath. His lungs burn and his vision swims gray at the edges. "Fuck." His dick slaps into Link's belly and it's almost too much. His hands rove his own body, scratching over his ribs on his way to tweak a nipple while the other pulls a handful of his hair. Link's got his feet under him and thrusts up into him and the extra jostling has him riding even harder. The start of several words form and fall unfinished, lacking the breath to continue. "Fu– … shi– …. ba–."

"Come on, baby, come for me. Bet you ain't even touchin yourself, are you?"

"Oh!" He gasps and the feeling crests. His whole body quakes and he swears he's gonna shake apart. It's an afterthought to reach down and stroke himself through the aftermath, eeking out another pulse of pleasure. He can barely breath but doesn't dare stop. His hands go to Link, both to hold himself up and surround him in affection. He can do little more than mouth the words of encouragement. The sentiment must make it through because it's no more than a minute till Link's yanking hard enough on his restraints to make the bed creak, spilling inside him.

He holds himself snug to Link, keeping him inside as long as he can, even as he fumbles over releasing his wrists and slipping the mask from his face. Gentle hands tend to his wrists and hands as he kisses Link's face. "You – ya okay?"

"Better now that I can do this." He slips Rhett's care and wraps his arms tight around the man's back. "So good, baby," he croons, kissing his temple.

Later, when they're cleaned up and Rhett's the little spoon, he drifts off to the patter of feather light kisses across his shoulders.


End file.
